


[Podfic] Piece de resistance

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Gen Fic, Identity Issues, Name Changes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofPiece de resistanceby storiesfortravellersAuthor's summary:Neal thinks about the identities he's had, and why "Neal" is the one that means the most. Written for Elr's promptfest for the prompt "originality."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Piece de resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Piece de resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254613) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ogbdvr4xhgzg987/Piece%20de%20resistance.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:42 | 4.84 MB

**Author's Note:**

> In case any one is wondering about the amount of podfics I'm posting right now, I have a bunch of short podfics that I have recorded, but never got around to posting. I'm posting them now.


End file.
